


Watching the Sunrise

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people stay inside on cold mornings, but Jack finds Yusei on the roof no matter the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

It’s that time of year where the temperature drops like a rock at night and doesn’t climb back up until noon. Sane people stay inside in the mornings if given a choice, but Jack finds Yusei on the usual roof watching the sunrise.

The blond runs an irritated hand through his bangs before walking over to Yusei and wrapping his jacket around the other teen’s thin shoulders. “You’ll freeze one of these days.”  
“You won’t let me.” A blush spreads over Jack’s cheeks even as he snorts at the remark. He takes a seat next to Yusei on the cold brick.

He stares at the horizon, trying to understand what draws the raven teen up here again and again, day after day. A gloved hand wraps around his cooling fingers. Jack frowns and looks down at his companion. “I don’t get you.” A faint twist in Yusei’s lips shows his amusement.  
“That’s fine.”

The raven male stands and places the coat back on Jack’s shoulders, then he sits on the blonde’s lap and pulls it closed around them. It isn’t long before he’s fallen asleep with his face buried against Jack’s neck.

Jack holds Yusei close and finishes the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
